Person to Bunny
|color_process=Technicolor |runtime=7:00 |movie_language=English }} Person to Bunny is a Merrie Melodies animated cartoon starring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Elmer Fudd. The short was originally released April 1, 1960. Plot In his Hollywood home, Bugs Bunny is being interviewed on the TV show People to People with Cedric R. Burrows (a spoof of the Edward R. Murrow series, Person to Person). As Bugs is interviewed, Daffy Duck shows up. Seeing that Bugs is being interviewed, Daffy decides to get in on the action, but Bugs doesn't want him to interfere and puts him out. Burrows then asks how Bugs has outsmarted Elmer Fudd over the years and Bugs answers that Fudd is far from clever and notoriously stupid. Elmer is watching the program at home and upon hearing Bugs' remarks about him, he gets angry and decides to come to the interview. Elmer comes over and Bugs stops the interview to settle with Elmer while Daffy sings a Ted Lewis song to Mr. Burrows. Elmer gives Bugs a chance to apologize for calling him stupid or get shot, but it backfires when Bugs puts a carrot in the gun. Elmer puts his rifle through a crack in the door and Bugs tricks Daffy into thinking it is a TV camera. Elmer shoots Daffy leaving him with a bent beak and feathers missing. Daffy is now jealous of Bugs and thinking that being a rabbit was what Bugs did to be famous, starts mocking Bugs with a rabbit suit eating a carrot and says that anyone can do what he does. Then Elmer comes back and starts shooting and chasing Daffy thinking he is Bugs. Daffy points to Bugs and Elmer chases Bugs outside. In Bugs' absence, Daffy decides to do a song and dance number for Mr. Burrows. Outside, Bugs outsmarts Elmer by spinning him around in a log near a cliff so Elmer always comes out the cliff end of the log. Elmer gets confused and stays in the log panting while Bugs goes back to his interview. Back home, Bugs decides to get rid of Daffy by letting him be on TV. Bugs mentions to Daffy that there will be 40 million people watching the show. When Daffy hears this, he gets stage fright and faints. Bugs fans Daffy and tells Burrows, "Good night, Mr. Burrows" and Mr. Burrows tells Bugs "Good night, Bugs". Production details * This is the final cartoon where Arthur Q. Bryan voiced Elmer Fudd. Bryan died in November 1959, a number of months before Person to Bunny s original release. * This was the final "classic"-era cartoon where Elmer Fudd appeared with either Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck (or with both) onscreen. * Burrows was voiced by Daws Butler. * Due to the long production time for theatrical cartoons, the cartoon was out of date by 1960, as Edward R. Murrow had left Person to Person and was replaced by Charles Collingwood. * This short reused footage from earlier cartoons Rabbit Fire, Hare Brush, All This and Rabbit Stew, The Big Snooze, Foxy By Proxy, and Show Biz Bugs. References External links * Category:1960 animated films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1960s comedy films Category:English-language films Category:1960s American animated films